Roi
|year=2019 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=16th |points=105 |previous=Mercy |next=The Best In Me }} Roi (translation: "King") was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv performed by Bilal Hassani. It was co-written by his predecessors, Madame Monsieur. As a member of the Big Five, France was automatically qualified for the final, and Bilal previewed his song during the first semifinal along with those from Israel and Spain. In the final, it was performed 21st following Azerbaijan and preceding Italy. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 105 points. Lyrics |-| French/English= I am me And I know I will always be Je suis free, oui, j’invente ma vie Ne me demandez pas qui je suis Moi je suis Le même depuis tout petit Et malgré les regards, les avis Je pleure, je sors et je ris You put me in a box Want me to be like you Je suis pas dans les codes Ça dérange beaucoup At the end of the day You cannot change me, boo Alors, laisse moi m’envoler I’m not rich but I’m shining bright I can see my kingdom now Quand je rêve, je suis un roi Quand je rêve, je suis un roi I’m not rich but I’m shining bright I can see my kingdom now Quand je rêve, je suis un roi And I know oh oh oh Even though oh oh oh You try to take me down You cannot break me nah nah Toutes ces voix Fais comme ci, fais comme ça Moi je n’les cala pas You’ll never remove my crown Who are we When we hide, when we fight for free Only God can judge you and me Ce qu’on est, on ne l’a pas choisi On choisit Son travail, sa coiffure, ses amis Sa routine, parfois l’amour aussi Ça passe ou ça casse mais ça regarde qui I’m not rich but I’m shining bright I can see my kingdom now Quand je rêve, je suis un roi Quand je rêve, je suis un roi I’m not rich but I’m shining bright I can see my kingdom now Quand je rêve, je suis un roi And I know oh oh oh Even though oh oh oh You try to take me down You cannot break me nah nah Toutes ces voix Fais comme ci, fais comme ça Moi je les cala pas You’ll never remove my crown Quand je rêve, je suis un roi Quand je rêve, je suis un roi |-| Translation= I am me And I know I will always be I am free, yes, I invent my life Do not ask me who I am I am The same since very small And despite the looks, the reviews I cry, I go out and I laugh You put me in a box Want me to be like you I am not in the codes It disturbs a lot At the end of the day You can not change me, boo So, let me fly I'm not rich but I'm shining bright I can see my kingdom now When I dream, I am a king When I dream, I am a king I'm not rich but I'm shining bright I can see my kingdom now When I dream, I am a king And I know oh oh oh Even though oh oh oh You try to take me down You can not break me nah nah All these voices Do it like this, do it like that I do not cala You'll never remove my crown Who are we When we hide, when we fight for free Only God can judge you and me What we are, we have not chosen We choose His work, his hairstyle, his friends His routine, sometimes love too It goes or it breaks but it looks who I'm not rich but I'm shining bright I can see my kingdom now When I dream, I am a king When I dream, I am a king I'm not rich but I'm shining bright I can see my kingdom now When I dream, I am a king And I know oh oh oh Even though oh oh oh You try to take me down You can not break me nah nah All these voices Do it like this, do it like that I did not stall them You'll never remove my crown When I dream, I am a king When I dream, I am a king Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:France Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five